


Tonight, Everything Changes

by MightyAmphitrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 1: City of Bones, Clubbing, Draco Malfoy is Magnus Bane, F/M, First Meetings, Harry thinks they're all crazy, Magic Revealed, Minor Violence, Pre-Hermione/Draco, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAmphitrite/pseuds/MightyAmphitrite
Summary: When Harry goes to the Pandemonium Club looking for an escape, he gets more than he bargained for... a mysterious girl and her friends show him that monsters are real, and all the legends are true.Kicking off the plot of City of Bones, but with Harry Potter and friends instead. A Larry AU.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. A Wild Night Out

Tonight was the night.

For what, Harry wasn’t sure, but _something_ was going to happen. He could feel it.

After all of the lights in the house were switched off and the upstairs’ bedroom doors all closed, Harry grabbed his phone and called Hermione. She answered after the first ring.

“What’s up?”

“We’re going out,” Harry said quietly. “Come pick me up.”

“Or we could have a movie night,” Hermione suggested quickly. “I just got this great DC animation boxed set; have you seen Batman: Gotham Knight? Ooh, and there’s a Twilight Zone marathon tonight…”

“Spoiler alert: it’s a cook book,” Harry cut in, rolling his eyes. “I’m serious, though; I have to go somewhere, _do_ something… let’s go out! Please?”

Hermione sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’ll be there soon. But tomorrow we’re having a movie night.”

Harry laughed. “Deal.”

When Hermione pulled up to Harry’s building a few minutes later in her ancient van, Harry was waiting out front, excitement buzzing in his veins. He was dressed all in black, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and had thrown on a skinny metallic green tie he’d bought at a thrift store in a fit of daring. Hermione, he saw, was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said _‘I Am Vengeance. I Am the Night,’_ over the silhouette of a bat.

Harry pulled open the passenger door and jumped in, grinning. “You’re the best.”

Hermione sighed and adjusted her mirrors. “Was his graduation really awful?”

“I spent all day listening to people congratulate the Dursleys on how great Dudley turned out,” Harry groaned, “when we all know he had a tutor in every subject and had to be bribed to go to class.” He watched the city lights streak by his window. “Pretty sure they just brought me along to park the car and take pictures; otherwise they just pretended I wasn’t there.”

“That’s brutal.” She sent him a sympathetic glance before making a careful left turn. “College will be amazing, Harry. I’m so glad you’re coming to stay with us.”

“Not as glad as I am,” Harry laughed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Thank your parents again for me, will you? And get ready for a whole _summer_ of movie marathons.”

They shared another smile before falling into a comfortable silence. Harry idly traced a design across his window, his finger looping through an unknown pattern over and over again.

“One more weekend, then I can move on with my life,” Harry said. He settled back in his seat and smiled. “On Monday, everything changes.”

~

After squeezing the van into the last available parking space, they continued on foot, weaving through the crowd that grew denser and louder the closer they got to the club. Harry’s heartbeat sped up when he caught sight of the Pandemonium sign, which bathed the entire block in red light. Grabbing Hermione by the wrist so they wouldn’t get separated, he tugged her toward the door, where more colored lights splashed out onto the sidewalk.

“I don’t know why you like this place so much!” Hermione bellowed into Harry’s ear as they strode into the club. “It’s so… loud.”

Harry laughed, the sound swallowed up by the pulsing music that made the walls shake. It was hard to explain what drew him to Pandemonium on the nights they could sneak away. It was… being anonymous in a room full of giddy strangers. Surrounded by trance music and lights and painted faces, he could forget, for an hour or two, how empty he felt at home.

Harry focused on the crowd, shaking off his melancholy thoughts. A flash of gold caught his eye: a girl was twirling her way through the crowd, her long blonde hair pulled back in a thick braid and crowned with flowers, wearing a gauzy white dress that floated around her like flower petals.

Captivated, Harry barely heard Hermione say something about getting sodas. He walked deeper into Pandemonium, following flashes of golden hair. The girl danced slowly toward the little rooms in the back, where small groups of people sat on metallic sofas and sipped their drinks. With a pang, Harry saw that she’d been joined by a boy with electric blue hair. She continued to dance as if he weren’t there, a serene look on her face, but Harry’s heart still burned with jealousy. Surprised by his reaction to the strange girl, Harry decided to make a graceful exit before he embarrassed himself. His seemingly enchanted feet had followed the pair of them to a lounge that was nearly empty, but before he could turn back, Harry saw something shiny appear in the girl’s hand.

Distracted by the way it reflected the rainbow of light swirling around them, it took Harry a moment to realize it was a knife. His jaw dropped, but before he could take another step, the girl had plunged it into the blue-haired boy’s heart.

Choking on the gasp that was stuck in his throat, Harry stumbled back, bumping into a tall lamp and nearly knocking it over. The calm look vanished from her face, quickly replaced by a frown as she glanced his way. The others in the room, a strong, stocky boy with brown hair and two redheads that had to be brother and sister, jumped to their feet and scowled at Harry, as if _he_ were the one who had just stabbed someone in the middle of a club. In contrast to the blonde, they were all dressed in black.

The redheaded brother made a sharp gesture in Harry’s direction. “Who’s _he?_ ”

Harry’s brain was still struggling to keep up. “She just- with- and that guy-“

The sister rolled her eyes. “That’s not a guy,” she said slowly, as if Harry was incredibly dim.

The guy in question quickly proved her point, snarling and sprouting _way_ too many limbs.

They group sprang into action as Harry continued to gape, moving like a well-oiled machine: the redheads cornered the creature and the brunet stabbed it with a sword he pulled from who-knows-where, and with a final screech the creature vanished in a puff of smoke.

Their task apparently complete, the brother turned to the group and said, “Neville, do a walk through and make sure it was alone. Ginny, keep the other mundanes out of this area until we leave.” The brunet and the other redhead nodded and left, sending Harry curious looks as they brushed past him.

The remaining redhead crossed his arms and frowned at Harry again. “You have some explaining to do.”

“Me?!” Harry looked between them indignantly. “You’re the ones who brought knives into a club!”

The guy looked ready to argue, but the blonde put a hand on his arm. “No one here can see us,” she said, barely audible over the music. “No one but you.”

Harry had plenty of questions bouncing around in his head, but her wide gray eyes stopped him in his tracks, and all that came out was, “What?”

The redhead, who Harry would soon learn was named Ron, groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry learned a lot that night: about the darkness that lurked along the edges of the daylight world, about these strange people who fought to keep that darkness at bay, and how his family’s secrets linked them all together. But what stood out to him about that crazy night would always be Luna, her long hair coming lose from its braid and her gray eyes shining, moving closer and saying softly,

“All the legends are true.”


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is skeptical when the Shadowhunters try to pull back the veil, and they track down an old 'friend' to shed some light on the subject and prove that there really is magic in the world.

“No way.”

The redheads frowned at Harry, the girl thoughtfully, the guy in annoyance.

“No way?” He looked between his companions in disbelief. “That’s all you’ve got to say when we tell you demons are real? And we shouldn’t have to explain ourselves! How come this mundane-“ he jabbed a finger toward Harry, “can see _us_?”

Their fun night out had taken a turn for the bizarre. Harry’s brain kept trying to process the strange group before them and the violence he’d just witnessed, but his eyes kept honing in on the swirling tattoos on the blonde girl’s bare arms. The redhead’s abrupt explanation (‘I’m Ron, we hunt demons, we’re supposed to be invisible’) hadn’t made things any clearer.

“We can see you because you’re standing right there,” Harry said slowly, scooting closer to Hermione, “and you guys can keep cosplaying or whatever, we’re just gonna… go now.”

The other guy, Neville, stepped forward. “I know this is hard to believe, but we’re telling the truth. And no one knows about us,” he continued before Harry could object, “because our runes make us invisible to mundanes.” He tapped a tattoo on his forearm. “To regular people like you.”

“But he can’t be a ‘regular person’ because he saw us before the runes deactivated!” Ron cut in, and Harry closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him and hoping this had all been a club-induced hallucination. When he opened his eyes, the group in front of him was still arguing. He sighed.

Before he could come up with an excuse to leave, Ron asked, “How do we know you weren’t sent by the Council to spy on us? To report back on our techniques or something?” He looked Harry up and down, as if weighing his spy potential. “What’s your name?”

“Harry Dursley,” Harry said automatically. He was used to giving his unofficial name to spare the Dursleys ‘the embarrassment of his oddball past,’ as his Uncle had explained many years ago. He felt a sudden urge to be honest. He glanced at Hermione, who shook her head doubtfully, and added, “Harry Potter to my friends.

The others stopped arguing and all turned to stare.

The pretty blonde, Luna, stepped toward him, and Harry felt his face heat up. After a moment, she said, “He looks just like the Potters. Like the pictures in the library.”

“Let’s take this outside,” Neville said, heading for the door as the redheads had a fierce whispered discussion at his heels. When Harry moved to follow, Hermione grabbed his arm.

“Are you seriously going with them?” she asked, her eyes wide and scared. “These people are crazy! You said they just killed someone in front of you!”

“I’m not sure about that anymore,” Harry admitted, turning to watch the strange trio head for the back exit. “Maybe it was a magic trick, or performance art or something. They say they’ve heard of my family.” He glanced back at Hermione, who looked doubtful. “The Dursleys always said my family hung out with a bunch of weirdos. What if they’re the weirdos?” Harry pointed toward their new friends, who were watching them from the door. “I want to hear them out. You can go home if you want.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not leaving you alone with them. They could be in a cult or something.” She sighed and squared her shoulders. “And I have mace in my purse.”

Harry grinned. “Then let’s go.”

~

Once outside, Harry saw the group standing a few feet away, out of sight to the people on the street but still within earshot. After giving Hermione’s hand a squeeze, he strode over, trying to appear confident even though his heart and mind were still in chaos. 

“So what do you know about my family?” he asked.

Ron narrowed his eyes. “So you _are_ a spy? What do you know about _our_ family?”

“I don’t anything about your family or mine,” Harry explained, shaking his head. “I’m adopted. My parents died when I was a baby. Your turn. How do you know about them? Were they in whatever circus you guys are from?”

Neville and Ron’s sister, Ginny, choked back surprised laughter, but Ron’s face went a deep shade of red. “We’re not in a circus! We keep the city safe from Downworlders so you jokers can go on with your boring lives!”

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. “Sure you do,” Harry said placatingly. “That was quite a show; I’m sure it really brings in the crowds. But what does all this stuff have to do with my parents?”

Ginny patted Ron’s shoulder soothingly as his face went even redder. “We won’t get anywhere if he doesn’t believe us,” she said. “Guess we have to show him some proof.”

“The pictures are at the Institute,” Neville said thoughtfully, “and we could talk to our parents-“

“We’re not telling them that mundanes got caught up in our mission,” Ron cut in, frowning.

“And we’re not going with you to Cult HQ, thank you very much,” Hermione added.

“Then we’ll go see Malfoy,” Luna said calmly, as if that was the only solution. Everyone turned to look at her.

“And why would we do that?” Ron asked.

“Because he can show them that magic is real,” she said simply.

“There’s a big party a few blocks from here,” Ginny said thoughtfully, clearly warming to the idea. “Malfoy can’t resist a party, I’m sure he’ll be there. Maybe if we ask nicely-“

“He’ll forget he hates us?” Ron interrupted. 

“We’ll ask really nicely.”

The group had started walking toward the sidewalk, and Harry couldn’t help but follow. “It couldn’t hurt to hear what this guy has to say, right?” he murmured in Hermione’s ear. She shrugged, looking resigned as she trudged after their strange new companions.

“You’re the one who wanted a big night out,” she said. “Let’s just hope you don’t live to regret it.”

~

The party was apparently in a renovated warehouse around the corner, three stories of dilapidated brick with blue light pulsing from every window. A hulking guy chatting up two girls in leather stopped them at the door. 

“Invitation only,” the guy said, raising an eyebrow, and the girls smirked, holding theirs between manicured fingers. “And no Shadowhunters,” he amended after giving their group a once-over.

“We’re here to see Draco Malfoy,” Ginny said, stepping forward with a smile.

That drew some scathing laughter from the girls. “Isn’t everyone?” the man asked, waving the girls in. “Why would he want to see you?”

“Tell him we know the Potter’s secret,” Luna said, and the man frowned. After a few unblinking seconds, he turned away and spoke to someone behind the door. A tall guy with a mohawk and a scowl stepped out and they traded places. After another awkward minute on the sidewalk getting curious looks from the hopefuls in line, the man came back and beckoned them forward. They filed in, the redheads leading with triumphant smiles, and started winding their way through the warehouse. Harry always thought Pandemonium was wild, but this group made them like a library in comparison. An exotic song with a steady beat made the wooden floor shake beneath their feet. Every face he saw was dramatically painted, hair was studded with jewels and feathers, and the drinks in everyone’s hands had a neon glow. The bouncer led them up some sturdy wooden steps at the back and knocked on the door at the top, and after a moment, the door swung open.

Harry blinked. The young man at the door looked to be about his age and height, although with his head held high he seemed taller. He was very pale and his light blond hair was swept artfully away from his face. He wore dark jeans and a green silk jacket embroidered with white peacocks, and his keen gray eyes took in their little group before landing on Harry. He sighed.

“I guess the party’s over.”

~

He waved them in with an air of resignation and returned to his place in the middle of a black leather couch, where young men and women with wild outfits and even wilder hairstyles watched the group through narrowed eyes.

“How did you figure it out?” Malfoy asked, addressing Harry. “And where did you find these losers?”

Ron sputtered behind him; Harry said, “We ran into each other at the Pandemonium Club. They were practicing a magic trick or a performance piece or something-“

“We’re not magicians!”

“-and they claim to know something about my family, which is impossible, but we were bored, so-“

Malfoy’s smile grew the more Harry talked; he sent Hermione a curious look when Harry gestured her way, then his eyes went to Ron.

“You’re here because he doesn’t believe you,” he said, his eyes lighting up. “Some mundanes stumbled onto your operation, and you couldn’t even convince them-“

“He shouldn’t have been able to see us, and you know it,” Ron said furiously, his scowl deepening. “And our operation was flawless.”

“Of course it was,” Malfoy said, his voice dripping with condescension. “And do you always take your witnesses out to Downworlder parties to celebrate your success?”

Hermione shot Ginny a disappointed look. “I thought I asked you not to take us to your cult’s headquarters? Is he your manager or something?”

Malfoy turned to her in shock, his smile returning. “I’m not affiliated with them, Darling, and I’ve never been more happy to prove them right. When this is all over,” he added, looking Hermione up and down, “you’re welcome to join us whenever you like,” gesturing around the room at the lavish décor.

Hermione snorted and stepped closer to Harry. “Pass.”

“So what’s the deal?” Harry asked, wanting to get this show on the road. “Are they LARPers or something? Is this an anime thing? And why do they say they know about my family?”

Malfoy chewed on his bottom lip, watching Harry thoughtfully. “Go downstairs and enjoy yourselves for a while,” he said, his eyes still on Harry’s face. “And bring back some mixers, we’re out of seltzer.” His companions reluctantly got up from the couch and headed for the door, sending Harry jealous looks on their way out. Malfoy gestured toward the couch, but no one moved to sit down.

“You asked me three questions, so I get three in return,” Malfoy said. “I’ll go first: this has nothing to do with anime. What’s your pretty friend’s name?”

“Are you serious?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that a fourth question?”

“Fine.” Harry sighed and waved a hand towards her. “This is Hermione.”

His eyes lit up. Inclining his head, Malfoy said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hermione.”

Hermione crossed her arms. “Uh huh.”

“As for your first question,” Malfoy continued, his eyes back on Harry, “Your new friends are indeed Shadowhunters, stemming from a long line of self-important martial arts enthusiasts who slay demons and generally annoy the rest of us. All of the legends are true,” he intoned, waving his hands dramatically.

Ron looked ready to blow a fuse; even Luna was frowning now. “Okay, you’ve had your fun at our expense,” Neville said, eyeing Ron nervously. “Would you mind showing Harry some magic so we can move things along? Please?”

Malfoy scoffed. “I am not here for your entertainment.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Harry chimed in. “This is the most fun I’ve had in weeks. What kind of magic do you do, illusions or something?”

Malfoy settled back into the couch, his earlier humor gone. “It’s my turn. What did you see tonight?”

“I thought I saw someone get stabbed at a club, but then the guy sprouted like seven arms and fought back, so either it was a weird stunt or they were pumping drugs through the air vents.” Harry shrugged. “I may have imagined everything from the second we walked into Pandemonium.”

“Even this?” Malfoy stood up and took a step forward. Before Harry could think to step back Malfoy stuck out his tongue, which became long and forked like a snake’s. In his hand he suddenly held a picture of a woman with red hair next to a man who could have been Harry’s twin. “Your parents were Lily and James Potter, renowned Shadowhunters who vanished on a dangerous mission over ten years ago. But not before hiding their son. What’s the first thing you remember?”

“The… what?” Harry couldn’t focus; the man’s tongue kept twitching, and dragged out the s’s in his words like a hiss. Not to mention Hermione’s grip on his arm was becoming rather painful.

“What is your earliest memory?” Malfoy said clearly, eyes intent on Harry’s face. Everyone was staring now, waiting for his response.

“I- well, Dudley’s birthday party, I guess,” Harry said, wracking his brain. “My cousin, I mean. It was in first grade, the whole class came, and he shoved cake in my face.”

Remembering his audience, he grimaced. “Everyone laughed. Are you happy now? There’s your entertainment for the night.”

“Don’t you have any earlier memories?” Ginny asked with a frown. “You would’ve been, what, six years old?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Malfoy said before Harry could respond. “Because I took them.” His tongue went back to… normal? And with a wave of his hand, the picture reappeared in Harry’s, along with a smaller picture of Harry as a child and a hand-written receipt for ‘magical services rendered’. “I am a powerful, ageless magical entity, capable of things you could only dream of.”

“Meaning he’s a warlock, a Downworlder,” Ginny explained, “and he’s immortal.”

“Until someone kills him,” Ron muttered.

While Harry processed that, some of the partygoers returned, a bottle in each hand.

“I think we should continue this conversation over cocktails,” Malfoy said as his companions set down their finds and rejoined him on the couch. “What would you like, Darling?” he asked Hermione, grabbing the bottle of seltzer and a glass. “Vodka tonic? Long Island iced tea? A weekend in the south of France?”

Her face a tangle of emotions, Hermione still mustered a frown for him. “I’m good, thanks.”

“Pity.” Malfoy mixed himself a drink while the trio conferred in the corner. 

After a moment, Ron turned back to them and said, “So this guy is the Potter’s long-lost son-“

“Not ‘lost’ exactly, just tucked away for safekeeping-“

“-and they paid you to take his memories?”

“I can see why you’re the leader of your little pack; your powers of deduction are astounding.” Rolling his eyes, Malfoy turned away from a very red-faced Ron and asked Harry, “What do you remember now? Think hard.”

“Oh, uh…” After a moment, Harry’s eyes widened. “We went to a park, me and… me and my parents. We flew kites together, and left when it got too windy…” He stared at Malfoy. “I’ve never remembered anything about my parents. The Dursleys said they died when I was a baby.”

Malfoy took a sip of his drink. “I was afraid this might happen. The spell I cast is only guaranteed for ten years. Because of my skill and experience, it seems to have worked for nearly thirteen,” he said with a smug smile. “But if your parents had wanted it to last, they would have had to bring you back to me for another round. When the ten year mark passed and I didn’t hear from them, I assumed the worst. And worse still, I’m stuck explaining all of this to you instead of enjoying this party,” he added with a sigh.

“Who’s this party for, anyway?” Hermione asked, and Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze. He knew she was trying to gather data and use logic to restore order after such a crazy evening.

Malfoy beamed at her. “It’s National Take Your Pet to Work Day, or some such nonsense. Who cares? I don’t need an excuse to have fun. Say the word, and I’ll throw a party for you anytime. You sure you don’t want a cocktail? I’ve been dabbling in mixology-“

“But what happened to my parents?” Harry cut in. Malfoy’s gaze slid back toward him. “Why didn’t they come back? And why did they leave in the first place?”

Apparently tired of their game, Malfoy answered outright. “They said they were going on a dangerous mission, and had to hide you until they got back. ‘Until they set things right,’ he said. They had a mundane family in mind, who owed them after the Potters saved them from a demon attack years before. I haven’t seen them since, but their plan worked, because here you are! Safe and sound.” He took another sip of his drink. “That’s enough intrigue for tonight. If you have need of a consult in the future, just give me a call.” He waved his hand and two business cards appeared, which he handed to Harry and Hermione. He caught her eye and added, “anytime.”

The card was black with silver embossing; the paper felt stiff and expensive. Bold letters said _Draco Malfoy: High Warlock of Manhattan_ , with a phone number and email address underneath.

“Manhattan?” Hermione read, looking back at Malfoy with fresh judgment in her eyes. “What are you doing slumming it way out here?”

He didn’t look insulted in the slightest. “Everyone needs a change in scenery now and then.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, waving the card for emphasis. “If you hear anything about my parents, could you let me know?”

Malfoy levelled him with a pitying look. “I’d be more worried about myself, if I were you,” he said, swirling the drink in his hand. “The spell kept memories of you from other people, too, and if your memories are coming back, then so will theirs. And once they remember, they’ll come looking. Be careful.” He flicked a hand towards the door. “And next time, don’t come in without an invitation.”

The man from before was waiting just outside the door, scowling at their backs as he herded them down the stairs and back outside. Harry’s mind was still spinning as the door slammed behind them. They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Hermione broke the silence. “Are you okay, Harry? Because that was… a lot.”

Harry nodded, although he wasn’t entirely sure. “I guess they’re not LARPers after all,” he said weakly.

“What’s a LARPer?” Neville asked curiously.

Ron groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “It’s getting late, let’s just… go back to the Institute and debrief. I guess Potter will have to come make a statement-“

“Uh, no,” Harry said, “I’m going home. I need to think about all this, and get my stuff-“

“Our family will want to meet you,” Ginny said, staring as if seeing Harry in a new light. “The Potters were legendary, and everyone will want to talk to you.”

“Can’t we talk about this tomorrow?” Harry asked. “I got a crazier night than I bargained for, and I’m beat. Maybe meet me at Pandemonium after lunch and we can talk more.”

“It’s not safe,” Luna said suddenly, setting a pale hand on Harry’s arm. The warmth of her hand seeped through his shirt, and he gulped. “Dangerous people might be looking for you, now that their memories are unlocked.”

“At least let us walk you to your house,” Neville suggested, and Harry sighed and nodded, frowning when Luna took her hand away. “We can debrief after,” he added, at the look on Ron’s face.

“Fine.” Ron squared his shoulders, checked the weapons on his belt, and started walking. “Let’s go.”

“The van’s actually this way,” Harry said, jerking a thumb behind them, and Ron groaned.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a one shot, but HPotterfan101 very kindly left some prompts in their comment, and as I get prompts so rarely I love giving them a try. So here's Chapter 2! Expanding on the characters and how I imagine them fitting into this world. I haven't actually read any other HP/TMI crossovers, so I'm not sure who usually plays who in these scenarios, and to make everything Larry my choices may be different than how other writers have done this in the past. I hope it still mostly made sense anyway. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading! And thanks, HPotterfan101, for your comment and your suggestion : ) Have a wonderful day, and take care of yourselves out there! ~MA

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, but when I missed the window to post it for Halloween I set it aside. Just a fun snippet inspired by watching the very awesome Shadowhunters series last year. Can you see which character is which? I had to step back and really think about it to make things line up: in my mind, Harry is Clary (how did I JUST realize that rhymed? I'm a genius lol), Hermione is Simon, Luna is a combo of Jace and Isabelle, Ginny is... also Isabelle? Neville is Jace, always striving to be the best and live up to his parents' legacy, and Ron is Alec. And maybe also Jace. I also think it would be hilarious if Draco Malfoy was Magnus, but you'll have to write that story yourself : )
> 
> I've had a few Larry AU's in the works for a while (sometimes I'll write a scene for a new story and not get back to it for months or longer) but I made some progress last week and decided to push myself to finish some things up and share them with you guys. To whoever stumbles upon this story: welcome! This is my happy niche of the internet, and I'm glad you stopped by for a visit. Things have been kind of rough lately, as you've surely noticed, and I thought sharing more stories would put just a tiny bit more fun into the world. Have a wonderful weekend, and thanks for reading! ~MA


End file.
